


Seungmin didn't get sick (seungjin)

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, seungmin is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Seungmin didn't get sick. It wasnt a gloat or a brag, but a fact. The boy never got ill, and he was happy that he was never a burden to his bandmates.Until one morning, when he woke up sweating and hot, throat sore and head hurting.thankfully he had his boyfriend to look after him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 227
Collections: I Love You's





	Seungmin didn't get sick (seungjin)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sorry i didnt post yesterday, it was thanksgiving and i was busy, here is a request i got, please enjoy

Seungmin didn’t get sick.

Sure, he had gotten injured before, he even had a sprained wrist for like a week right before he started at JYPE.

However, Seungmin never got ill, aside from a small cold or the sniffles in the cold of the Korean winter.

So that’s why it surprised the dandy boy so much when he woke up in the morning with his head pounding, feeling like he couldn’t breathe out of his nose, and sweating profusely.

The blaring sound of his alarm didn’t help at all, so Seungmin lifted his arm, which was heavy as hell for some reason, and switched off his alarm, though that didn’t stop the ringing in his head.

First, he wondered if he hit his head during the night, or maybe it just got realy hot and he overheated a little bit, because, he couldn’t be sick, could he? 

Surely not.

So instead of calling for their leader of the group, or his boyfriend, Hyunjin, he decided he would stand up, albeit shakily, and get dressed into his practice clothes, a jumper and sweat pants, before walking out into the kitchen for some breakfast. 

“morning Seungmin, you’re not the first one out for once.” Jisung sing songed from where he sat down at the table, happily munching on some pancakes. “looks like Minho and I are winning Seungminnie.”

“that’s only because I dragged you out of bed.” Minho piped up, grabbing a plate of pancakes from the stove and placing them at a spare seat, presumably for Seungmin. “also, Jinnie told us to tell you he’s just gone to shower, that’s why he wasn’t in bed when you woke up.”

Oh right, Seungmin’s hazy mind must’ve blurred that out.

“thanks.” Wow, his voice was a lot croakier then he thought it would be, but he hoped the other two didn’t notice, and sat down. The pancakes in front of him making his stomach twist in agony, and he pushed his plate towards Jisung, whom he know would eat more.

“hey baby.” Hyunjin’s voice caught the attention of the dandy boy, who was staring off into the distance. 

His boyfriend stood at the doorway, dressed in a white tank top and black sweat pants, his hair still wet from the shower he just had. “are you okay? You looker paler than usual, and... very tired.”

“yeah, just tired.” Seungmin supplied, only half believing it himself. “I just must’ve slept wrong or-.”

The boy cut himself off at the feeling of bile rising in his throat, and he immediately gripped his hand over his mouth and stood up, abruptly rushing to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

In record time, he was kneeling at the toilet, puking his guts out, his vision a blurry mess of nothing, barely registering the sound of his boyfriend yelling from behind the door.

After a few minutes, he settled down, clutching his stomach and sitting down on the cool tiles, allowing the coldness to freeze his hot skin.

“Minnie?” Hyunjin’s vice sounded frantic, worried. “baby, are you okay? Are you sick?”

“I don’t get sick.” Seungmin croaked out pathetically, curling into himself as he felt a jab of pain shoot through his head. “I’m fine.”

“no baby you’re not fine, please let me in.” even if Seungmin wanted to atone to his boyfriend’s words, he didn’t know if he could even stand up without falling right back down again, so he simply didn’t respond. “Seungmin, I’m getting the key.”

At Hyunjin’s words, Seungmin’s eyes went wide, and he let out a loud and scratchy; “NO!” that had his throat hurting so badly tears pricked in his eyes. Hyunjin couldn’t see him like that, so weak and helpless, he wasn’t even sick, probably just tired!

The tears began to fall when he heard the door click open. Being a k-pop star, Seungmin had always tried his best to hold everyone up, rarely ever letting people down, and he hated to be this burden to his bandmates so close to a performance. He felt so weak.

“sh baby don’t cry.” His dancer boyfriend comforted, bending down to pull the shorter into his chest, letting Seungmin cry all he wanted. “you’re just sick, come lay down, Minho is letting us off from practice today.”

“no.” the still protesting boy cried, though his actions betrayed him, moving to clutch onto Hyunjin like his life depending on it. “w-we have to practice, I’m not sick.” 

Ignoring the, currently idiotic boy, Hyunjin managed to stand up, still clutching the boy close to his chest, and move him into their room, not even knowing if the whining boy in his arms was even processing what was happening.

Seungmin glanced up at Hyunjin once he was laid on the bed, hating how he was feeling. However, he wasn’t hot anymore, now cold, even in his jumper and sweatpants.

“’m sorry.” He croaked. “I’m so sorry, I can still practice.”

“no, baby, you can’t.” The elder of the two sighed sympathetically, he hated seeing his boyfriend sick, he hated it so much, but he couldn’t do much, so he lent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, frowning when his lips met fire warm skin. “I’m going to get you some Panadol, you think you can get under the blanket for me sweets?”

A nod was all the confirmation he needed, and in a flash Hyunjin was out of the room, returning a minute later will Panadol and a cup of cold water. “can you take some of this for me?”

Once again, Seungmin nodded, grasping the pills and water from Hyunjin’s hand and swallowing them, his throat feeling not even the smallest amount of relief from the cool water.

“Minnie, can I lay with you?” Hyunjin asked sweetly, not waiting for Seungmin’s response before crawling under the blankets next to him and pulling the younger back into his chest.

“I’m really sorry.” The younger tried. Hating how pathetic he sounded. “you should be practicing.”

“I would rather be here with you babe.” The elder argued back, holding the boy tighter. “and never apologise, I’m always here for you.”

“thank you, for taking care of me.” Seungmin took a deep breath. Nervous about the words next out of his mouth, but his mind was hazy and more tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, so he didn’t care much. “I love you.”

Against his chest, Seungmin could hear Hyunjin’s breath hitch, and he wondered if maybe that was a mistake, until the elder let out a breath, and squeezed Seungmin tighter. 

“I love you too.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Seungmin’s head. “I’ll always take care of you when you’re sick, I promise.”

“I don’t get sick!”


End file.
